Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki
by Rika Hitoshi
Summary: ((Sequel to The Never Aging Darkness)) A year since Kiki wished for the seishi to be born into her world, she still has one wish left. Now she searches to find her seishi friends, but someone is watching... Ch. 3 up!
1. Shadow Light

Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Quick message. I did not really want to do this... not at all, but my friends pointed out that Kiki only used two wishes, so here I am writing again. Also, as for the title, "Kurai Kiseki" means "Dark Miracle" I just think it's cooler using the Japanese words instead of the English. Well enjoy!  
  
Episode 1 - Hage Hikari - Shadow Light  
  
The loud cheers and shouts coming from the local collage could be heard a mile away. As the students celebrated their graduation and the final time they would ever have to set foot into a school again. Tossing their hats into the air, everyone yelled happily, catching them as they fell back down. All around the students were conversing with one another, crying, laughing, and joking around. Niko climbed up onto her seat, and looked around. She spotted Kiki and waved her arms, "Kiki-chan!!! KIKI-CHAN!! AIEE!!" she lost her balance and fell backwards.  
  
Kiki shook her head a little looking down at Niko whose long red-pink hair was sprawled out underneath her. "Niko-chan, you should be more careful." Kiki held out her hand and helped her friend up. Niko rubbed the back of her head, her red eyes smiling. "Hey Kiki-chan, are you gonna stay for some of the parties?" the brunette shook her head, "Iie, I'm going home, now actually. So I'll see you later then. Ok?" Niko-chan grabbed her arm, "Wait! You can't just leave me here, alone, with all these strange people, they scare me..." Kiki sighed, "You're such a child Niko-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls walked down an empty street that led to a couple of stores, a bar or two and the local shrine. They had been talking for awhile when Niko brought up the subject of Kiki's trip from the book.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about your last wish?"  
  
Kiki stopped walking, "My last wish? I completely forgot about it..."  
  
"Well, now it's on the topic, what are you going to wish for?"  
  
Kiki stood there silently, "I, don't have a clue..."  
  
"Then how about we go get a drink!" Niko said cheerfully pointing to a bar across the street, "Haruna-chan said that the bar there just opened and is owned by two very kawaii guys. Come on, lets go, not to see the guys though, but to get a nice drink. Onegai?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bar was dimly lit and contained a large counter and several round tables with chairs around them. Looking around Kiki noticed that there only seemed to be men in the bar, and ones that didn't look like decent men either. A little worried, Kiki took a seat across from Niko's at one of the tables. She glanced over at a group of men who were gathered around one of the table's in the furthest corner, littering it with empty bottles and joking loudly. "What do you want Kiki?"  
  
Kiki looked back over at Niko, "Uhm. I guess I'll just have a Kirin." "Ok, I'll go get the drinks then." Niko said walking over to the counter where two oddly familiar looking men were working. "They almost look li-" "'Ey dere missie." Kiki turned around to see the men from the other table around her. She could smell the heavy aroma of the alcohol on them. It made her feel sick. "K-K-Konnichiwa..."she said weakly as the men grinned at her. "'Hats a purdy laday like yerself doin' 'ere eh?" the largest one asked her. "Ladays 'ike yerself don' eally elong n'bars. Hows bout ya take a lil walk with me and me boys, eh?" "Iie... I'm here with my friend... gomen..." The man just stared at her, his cold eyes looking into hers. "No one says no ta us!" he said loudly pulling Kiki up by her arm.  
  
Niko merely blinked at the scene in front of her. "Kiki-chan? Aie!!" On of the other men had grabbed Niko from behind, causing the drinks in her hands to fall and shatter on the floor. "Lemme go you creep!" "Now com'on... we's just wants to go on a lil walk, th-" "I'd let those girls go if I was ya..." "Otherwise... yer gonna hafta deal with us." The men turned around and Kiki was able to get a good view of the two bartenders as the walked under on of the few lights. One of them had teal blue hair, amber-brown eyes, tan skin, and a scar on his left cheek. The other had orange hair, golden-yellow eyes, and was grinning showing a pair of fangs. He took out a silver fan that looked very heavy, but continued to grin. "Now... let 'em go." The man holding Kiki gripped her arm harder, "Who the hell ya think ya two are, ordin' us 'round?" he flung Kiki of to the side and the other guy flung Niko next to her.  
  
The orange haired man lunged at the man who had been holding Kiki and slammed the fan into his head, sending him flying into a wall. The other man took out two of the men by banging their heads together and slamming the handles of two daggers into each man's chin. Kiki looked on as the one with the fan took out the last guy by flipping a table over him. "Well Genrou, wasn' tha' a good fight?" the teal haired man said.  
  
"Hai Kouji, havn' 'ad one fer awhile." agreed the one named Genrou, who turned to Kiki and Niko. "Ok back ther' ya two?" Kiki nodded standing up and helping Niko up too. Once her friend was up she walked over to the two guys and started examining Genrou and then suddenly clung to him in a hug. "Oi! Oi! Wha's with gettin all close an' personal 'ere? Git offa me!" he asked. Kiki looked up at him, "You don't remember me Tasuki?"  
  
"Iie! An' t'name's Genrou, not Tasuki! Now git off!"  
  
Kiki released him, but didn't take her eyes away. "You don't remember anything at all? It's only been a year." sadness took over her face and she made a quick bow, "Gomen nasai. I thought you were someone else. gomen." she dashed out of the bar. "Kiki-chan!!! Wait!!!" Niko yelled and ran to the door pausing by it, "You bakas! How could you be so mean?! 'Specially when you're her seishi!" and with that, she walked out slamming the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niko managed to catch up to Kiki who had apparently started running the moment she stepped outside the bar. "Kiki-chan, stop, onegai?" the girl stopped moving, allowing her friend to catch her breath. "Kiki-chan are you sure that was Tasuki from the book world place?" Kiki nodded once, "Hai, I'm sure of it, he even had the tessan and everything. Plus that other guy looked and had the same name as Tasuki's friend form the book world too, Kouji. Demo..." "Lets go back then!" "Nani?" "Lets go back, he couldn't have just forgotten something so important like that." "Iie! I made a complete fool out of myself back there just now. I can't go back, he probably already thinks I'm a-" "Baka?"  
  
The two turned around to see Genrou and Kouji standing behind them, their mouths opened in surprise. "Ya know Kiki... tha' look fits ya just 'bout right... Makes ya look like Miaka, heh." Genrou stated grinning showing his fangs. Kiki narrowed her eyes, "Tasuki you baka!" He blinked, "Oi, wha's with gettin all pissed? Com'on, its not like I coul' really fergit 'bout'cha... Oi give tha' back!" "I'll teach you to play mean tricks like that on me Tasuki!!" Kiki had grabbed the Tessan from it's sling around his shoulder and proceeded to hit him over the head with it. "Kiki-chan...?" Niko blinked watching the two beat on one another, hearing Kiki threaten to dump Tasuki into a lake if she ever found one. "Is yer friend always this hyper?" Kouji asked. Niko giggled, "She used to be, I havn't seen her this excited for awhile," the two watch Kiki score a big hit and she does an air punch, "But it's nice to see her smile again."  
  
"Come back here Tasuki!!!"  
  
"Oi!! Relax will ya! Aya!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A short distance away two figures stood in the shadows of an alley. One had the body of a man, tall, broad shouldered. The other a woman, smaller and more slender. "So... Suzaku is still contained in her body?" the soft female voice asked. "Hai, and now she's found two of the characters, but only one is a seishi. What's our plan exactly?" "We'll watch and strike when the proper opportunity arises. But we should attack before she finds that one seishi..." The male nodded, his deep voice making a sound of agreement, "Hopefully that shouldn't take too long... I'd like to hurry and complete this mission and finally destroy that book once and for all..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Freedom Star

Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 2 - Jiyuu Hoshi - Freedom Star  
  
The time for the city's founding festival was upon everyone. Decorations of all sorts were everywhere. Balloons swayed in gentle breezes outside of shop entrances. Lanterns of all colors were hanging overhead, strung from building to building glowing softly in the cool night. Small children were running from stand to stand buying sweets, drinks, and small toys as women dressed in kimonos gossiped cheerfully. As the sky became darker the large crowds headed to the city square where a large bon fire was already burning brightly in the warm summer evening. All around were people dressed in costumes, waiting for their moment.  
  
"Kiki-chan! You look so kawaii!!" Niko exclaimed, smiling at her friend. She wore a black Kimono with the designs of purple, blue and pink lotus blossoms on it.  
  
"Arigato Niko-chan, although I have to admit I'm really nervous."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be great! Your outfit is absolutely amazing too. So pretty!"  
  
Kiki's face turned pink. She wore a long purple pleated skirt that had sakura blossoms sewn onto it with green vines going from each blossom to the next. It was tied off on her left side allowing a long open slit run down. Her kimono top was white and the sleeves faded off to purple matching her skirt and a small bell hung at the end. Kiki was to be the lead female dancer in the festival opening. The other girl dancers wore the same thing except their costumes were all the color of navy blue with their hair pulled into simple buns. Niko lightly poked one of the dangling stars that hung off Kiki's hair stick. Her hair had been put up in a bun as well, but had ornate hair sticks placed into it.  
  
Suddenly one of the male dancers ran up with a look of worry on his face. His outfit consisted of an open navy blue jacket with an intricate design outlined in white. He also wore baggy pants that matched the jacket perfectly.  
  
"Kiki-chan!"  
  
"Hai Kishoku-kun?"  
  
"There is something wrong with Ikari-kun!!"  
  
"Nani?! Take me to him, hayaku!"  
  
He led the way to where the rest of the dancers were standing, circled around a young man lying on the ground. His outfit was like the other dancers except his black instead of navy blue.  
  
"Ikari-kun! What happened?"  
  
Ikari sat up a little bit, "Some kid ran into me on accident and I fell on my leg. I can't feel it anymore, I think it's broken."  
  
Kiki turned to one of the girl dancers. "Rikku-chan, can you go call for some help?"  
  
The girl nodded and ran off. Kiki returned to their injured friend.  
  
"Don't worry, help should be here shortly."  
  
Ikari nodded shortly, "Arigato gozaimas, but someone is going to have to take my place now." "I could."  
  
Everyone turned around. Standing there in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt stood a young man who had short purple hair and eyes. He smiled at them all, his expression showing concern and kindness at the same time. Kishoku narrowed his eyes and glared at the newcomer.  
  
"What makes you think you can do it Chou-san? You don't know any of the moves for the lead dance!"  
  
The man smiled, "So you think, but I do. Every single step too!" He grinned seeing Kishoku glare more at him.  
  
Ikari smiled, "Ryuuen-kun, would you do me the favor of takin my place? Onegai?"  
  
Ryuuen nodded once, "Hai, of course. You want me to help you off the ground as well??"  
  
"That would be a ton of help; I'm having trouble feeling my ass." Ryuuen laughed as everyone watched him lift Ikari off the ground with one hand and help him over to a bench.  
  
Niko ran over to where Kiki was standing, "Kiki-chan! Tasuki-san and Kouji-san are here! Let us go greet them, ok? Kiki-chan?"  
  
Kiki blinked and shook her head a little, "Gomen, I was thinking about something. Hai lets go see them."  
  
The two girls walked over to a large sakura tree that had long since lost its pink blossoms.  
  
"Konban wa Tasuki and Kouji! Wow you two look so nice!"  
  
The two men turned around on hearing Kiki's voice. Tasuki was wearing a red and orange yukata with the faint images of flames. Kouji's was a striped gold and blue yukata. Tasuki narrowed his eyes a little and Kouji's face turned a little a red.  
  
"Niko-chan made 'em fer us." Kouji said quickly.  
  
"Ahh, so that's what the fabric was for. She did a good job you guys look great. Aww what's wrong Tasuki, you don't look too pleased."  
  
"Just not used t'wearin stuff like this."  
  
Niko giggled, "He kept moving every time I tried to measure him, it was annoying."  
  
"I would imagine." Kiki said lightly poking Tasuki, "Mr. Big Bandit afraid of looking decent for a change?"  
  
"Nande?" Tasuki rounded on her, "I always look decent!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the full moon rose softly into the sky it cast a pale light on the now empty streets. Everyone was gathered at the square awaiting for the opening dance ceremony. The dancers were in pairs around the circle. Kiki was holding a staff matching the color of her costume. It was a wooden rod painted purple and white with pink sakura blossoms painted up and down it. The top had a golden crescent moon with satin ribbons flowing from it. Kiki found her heart racing and felt small beads of sweat run down her face from being so close to the fire. She glanced up every now and then at her new partner, Ryuuen, who carried a black staff with a golden sun at the top. He caught her eyes once and smiled down at her. Kiki felt that the smile was familiar and could not help return it as if she had known him closely.  
  
As the drums started the rhythm a cello, flute, and harpsichord joined in creating a cheerful upbeat melody. The dancers moved in step, starting together with the same steps. Left, right, back forward, right, back, and left again. Each dance move ending with each beat and beginning with the next. The dancers seemed to be flowing like water, when the leaders began taking different, more intricate steps. Kiki and Ryuuen moved in time, their staffs in motion with them. The final beats were faster, singling the end and the other dancers stopped in a posed as their leaders carried out the last steps. Down, right, left, up left right, turn, turn, turn, and down once more.  
  
The audience roared in applause for the dancers who bowed together. Taking another bow Kiki caught site of Tasuki, Kouji, and Niko who were all clapping and shouting. She smiled and as she headed to talk to them she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she saw Ryuuen.  
  
"Oh, Chou-san."  
  
"Ryuuen, but-"  
  
He was cut off as Niko ran over and tackled her friend in a hug.  
  
"Kiki-chan you were so great! Wai! Wai!!"  
  
Ryuuen chuckled a bit and looked up as Tasuki and Kouji walked over. He grinned.  
  
"Nice yukata Tasuki, you don't look like a bandit anymore!"  
  
Tasuki looked up and glared at Ryuuen.  
  
"Who t'hell do ya think ya are?!"  
  
"There is no nee-"  
  
Kiki cut him off, her eyes wide, "Nuriko! It is you!"  
  
He smiled, "Hai," he blinked at Tasuki, "Nani Tasuki?"  
  
The bandit's mouth was open and he just stared at the newfound seishi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niko yawned tiredly as the five walked down the street. The festival had ended later than normal, so the guys agreed to walk the two girls home. Kouji blinked, his face turning a light red as Niko clung to his arm and leaned against him.  
  
"Niko-chan, you ok?" he asked.  
  
"H-H-H-Hai." she said yawning, "Just a little tired. Gomen."  
  
Kiki giggled softly looking at the two. However, watching them made her feel sad, she remembered how much she missed Chichiri. Nuriko saw Kiki's expression change and as Tasuki started messing around with Kouji who took up the opportunity to speak to her.  
  
"Something wrong Kiki?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing."  
  
Kiki sighed a little; she knew Nuriko would not drop the subject.  
  
"I miss him. a lot."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"It hurts so much to not know where he is or if he's ok or not. It's been a year and I've never even bumped into him or anything."  
  
Nuriko smiled softly, "Don't worry; I know you'll see Chichiri again. Odds are you're both looking for each other so damn hard you keep passing one another by."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"So cheer-up a little Kik's! He wouldn't want you to be sad anyways."  
  
"Your right, arigato Nuriko."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm getting tired of waiting! Lets just kill them now already!" a mans voice exclaimed loudly as it's body slammed a fist hard on a table.  
  
"Relax, we have to wait until she gathers more of the seishi. We do not know them well enough to be able to pick them out on our own. Especially with their life forces hidden." A soft female voice reasoned. "It shouldn't be much longer either. She has found three so far in less than a week. Everything is going good as of now. Odds are she will be reunited with most of them soon enough. Let her find one more. Then we'll attack, how about that?"  
  
"Fine. one more seishi, then I will cut them down."  
  
The woman laughed softly, "Hai. we will both cut them down." 


	3. Hibi Tatakatte

Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. However Kiki and Niko are mine so booya!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Hibi Tatakatte - To Fight The Days  
  
~~'I do worry about you though and it's all I can do to protect you and make sure your safe. I love you Kiki and all I want is to be by your side, watching you smile and protecting you.'  
  
A flash of memories...  
  
'Don't cry, I will find a way to go to your world. That way I can keep my promise to you.' 'What if you can't? I'll never be able to see you again. I- ' He leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off. 'I'm sure there is a way. Trust me no da...' He pulled a strand of her hair out of her face, smiling at her. She nodded, 'I trust you...'~~  
  
Kiki sat up quickly, her heart pounding fast. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed the bright red numbers read two o' one in the morning. Staring down at her bed sheets she quickly recalled her dream. "Chichiri..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kiki-chan!! Ohhhhh Kiki-chan!!!" Niko yelled running into the small coffee shop almost running several people over. Kiki quickly apologized to the confused and angry customers.  
  
"Niko-chan what is it?"  
  
The bubbly girl was smiling, her pink hair tied back into a braid, "Wanna go see that new shrine on your lunch break with me? It looks like a nice place to eat."  
  
"I guess so..." she replied wiping one of the small wooden tables and pushing in the chairs around. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Yay!! I'll come and get you then O.K.? I have a few errands to run, Kouji- kun is actually waiting for me outside."  
  
"K-K-Kouij-kun??" Kiki asked looking very confused, but interested none the less.  
  
"Hai," she blushed a bright shade of pink, "he kinda asked me out when he dropped me off home from the festival last week..."  
  
"I see... well you shouldn't keep him waiting then should you? I actually get off early today, around noon."  
  
"Right! We'll come and pick you up then. See ya!!" Niko said cheerfully and walked out waving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shined brightly down on the Kiseki Shrine grounds. Its rays of light warmed the earth and gentle breezes blew leaves in its current. Birds sang high pitched notes and filled the air with their happy songs. As the Kiki, Niko and Kouji walked up to the main gate they were greeted by one of the shrine workers who was cleaning the leaves off the ground, but she looked to be no older than twelve years old. She smiled at them and continued working. The three headed over to an area dappled in shade by a large sakura tree. It's blossoms had fallen off months ago and now it's bright green leaves were all it had.  
  
"I'm going to look around for awhile." Kiki said and walked off.  
  
Walking over to the gift shop she looked over some of the charms and other small items. Spotting something shinging she picked it up. "This looks like the necklace Chichiri gave me..." she held up the small crystal on the golden chain around her neck.  
  
"Those are called "Tamashii Inochi" crystals."  
  
Kiki tensed slightly and turned around to see the same woman from earlier. Her long black hair was pulled back traditionally, a simple ribbon holding it in a ponytail. She wore a white kimono type top and black baggy pants. Her purple eyes shined happily.  
  
"It is said that they can bring back the dead. Although the person who wishes to use it must love that other person dearly. Otherwise it won't work. But that is just the tale passed down from one shrine miko to the next. My name is Miyuka. I am the co-owner to this shrine."  
  
"My name is Kiki."  
  
"That's a nice name. Short and sweet. Your crystal... it does not shine like it should."  
  
Kiki blinked and compared it to the shrine one. It was true, the shrine's crystal gleamed brightly in the light, while hers...  
  
"Your heart is filled with saddness." Miyuka said softly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The only reason why it wouldn't shine is because there is no light for it. The light that makes it shine is created by the happiness in ones heart. You are missing someone close to you aren't you? You search for him, but can't find him anywhere. All you can do is hope and pray to see him again. But-"  
  
"Miyuka stop messing with the visitors already..."  
  
Both girls looked over to the door that led to the shrine grounds. A young man stood there casting a shadow in the doorway. His black hair and purple eyes matched those of Miyuka's.  
  
"You are no fun Mamaru." Miyuka said plainly and walked out.  
  
"Please excuse my onee-chan, she likes to really get into her role."  
  
"That's ok. I have to be going back to my friends now, so if you'll excuse me..." Kiki walked over to the door, but Mamaru didn't move. His dark purple eyes stared deep into hers. For some reason she couldn't look away and as he grinned he felt her body tense up.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko be alert..."  
  
"Nani? How do-"  
  
"Just watch yourself, there are those who wish to harm you."  
  
He walked out leaving her in there confused. After a few minutes she decided to head back. As she started walking back to the sakura tree she saw the figures of Niko and Kouji. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to call out to them, but her voice had gone. Suddenly they vanished and the scenery around her changed to a huge open glen surrounded by large trees and brush. 'What's going on?!' Kiki thought, her mind racing. Two figures suddenly appeared at the other end of the glen across from where Kiki stood.  
  
"So we finally meet Suzaku no Miko. It's a pleasure." A soft female voice said and the figure on the left walked out into the light. She had long silver white hair that had been placed into several tiny braids that were pulled up into a ponytail by a few of the other braids. Her eyes were a dark purple color and she wore a long silvery cape that fastned at her right shoulder with a black clasp.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment for so long..." the figure on the right stepped out next to the woman. This one was a man though, but his hair was black like night and was pulled back into a long ponytail. His eyes were silver and he wore a long dark black cape which fastned at his left shoulder with a silver clasp.  
  
"I must apologize though for we weren't going to attack until some time later, but I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"So here we are... Hikoru... return her voice."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Just do it!" the woman snapped.  
  
"Fine, as you wish Shiina..."  
  
The man raised an arm up and Kiki got a sight of what looked like heavy battle armor under his cape. He snapped lazily.  
  
"There..."  
  
"Arigato Hikoru, now Suzaku no Miko, your probably wondering who we are and what we want from someone such as yourself aren't you?"  
  
Kiki nodded slowly. "H-h-h-ai..."  
  
The woman sense her fear and smiled darkly, "I am Shiina, seishi of the light. My brother here is Hikoru, seishi of darkness. We were created for one special purpose. To destroy all evidence of the Universe of the Four Gods. For several years we have traveled this planet searching for it, to prevent any traces of it appearing in the real world. Suzaku, his seishi, Taiitsukun, the Lai Lai and that bandit boy were supposed to remain in the book world. But your mother caused one seishi to be reborn and now you have broughten the rest to this world, one which they don't belong in!"  
  
Hikoru cut in, "So now we must eliminate all those who have know anything about the Universe of the Four Gods. Since you still hold Suzaku you shall have to die first. Although I'm sure you wouldn't last long anyways wiether we killed you or not."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Shiina's smile grew more, "Suzaku uses your life force to help sustain him. He cannot remain in the body of the miko for long for she evetually grows to weak to carry him any longer. When that happens, the miko dies and Suzaku returns to the book. Then the book will look for a new miko and it'll keep going, affecting many more innocent people. So now we must destroy the book and all who have to do with it. Now we can just simply kill you with one deadly blow and you wouldn't feel a thing..."  
  
"Or we could tortue you until your last drop of life force is bled from your body."  
  
Kiki was still trying to take all the information in, but was finding it difficult too. She could only think of one question to ask, "Who created you?"  
  
Hikoru glared down at her, "That is none of your business!!" He advanced on her, his black Ki flaring around his body. Shiina threw her arm out in front of him.  
  
"We were created shortly after the Universe of the Four Gods was. The man who created that book also created us. He realized the danger he made and we were born, but we had no powers at first so we had to wait and by the time we could fully take on our mission the book had disappeared. Now enough talking, it's time to end this all once and for all. How do you wish to die Suzaku no Miko?"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Hikoru glared more, "That is not an option!!"  
  
"I don't care! I can't die yet..."  
  
Shiina grinned, "Not until you see your precious loved one right?"  
  
Kiki didn't answer her. Hikoru glanced down at Shiina who just nodded her head once, causing an evil smirk to spread across his face. Kiki saw this and started to back away as Hikoru stepped forward, his black Ki flaring around his body. She broke into a run and made it to the edge of the glen before Hikoru appeared in front of her, Ki forming into an orb in his left palm. Kiki skidded to a stop, but couldn't dodge the attack. Her body was flung several feet and hit the ground hard. Slowly she stood up, her shirt and jeans ripped, cuts and gashes bleeding. Her breathing was heavy and labored.  
  
"Your still alive? Guess I'll have to hit you harder then won't I?" Hikoru asked powering up another attack. He smiled pleased as he launched it at her, sending her to the other side and into one of the large trees. Kiki let out a small scream of pain as her body collided with it. Tears streaked her face and her entire body felt like it was burning as it fell over onto the ground. Again she tried to get back up, but could barely move her arms.  
  
"Not dead yet? Damn why are you miko's so god damn hard to kill off?!"  
  
"It's Suzaku... he's keeping her alive so he can continue to exist... just kill her Hikoru..."  
  
"Naze? She's practically dead, let her suffer in pain until she dies. She is way too gone for Suzaku to save her."  
  
"Just finish her dammit!"  
  
"Fine... but the next one we kill my way."  
  
"By all means we can kill the rest your way, just kill the miko off now."  
  
"Can I make it flashy?  
  
"As long as it ends her life."  
  
Hikoru smiled at that and threw his arms up creating a large black orb. It flashed and a large gun took its place. He grasped it with one hand and brought it over his shoulder, taking aim at Kiki. "Sayonara Suzaku no Miko, it was a pleasure killing you today." Pulling the trigger a enormous Ki blast flew at Kiki's body. She closed her eyes waiting for everything to end, but no such thing took place. Hearing a large explosion and seeing a flash a light from under her eyelids, she slowly opened them. Looking up she saw someone standing in front of her.  
  
"Kiki... try to hold on..." a familiar voice said.  
  
She just nodded weakly, but the last thing she saw was Hikoru and Shiina vanishing as her head collapsed on the ground and everything went black. 


	4. Yumi Katana

Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi A/N: Wow, I'm surprised at how popular this story is. Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot!! ~~Rika~~  
  
Chapter 4: Yumi Katana - Dream Breeze  
  
Kiki slowly opened her eyes and got them to focus to a point where she could at least identify certain objects. As she tried to sit up her body protested greatly sending shockwaves of pain and she moaned, falling back onto the bed she was on. Just that one small action had made her breath hard. At first she couldn't remember why she was in such great pain, but it didn't take long for the memories to return to her.  
  
~~ "Suzaku uses your life force to help sustain him. He cannot remain in the body of the miko for long for she eventually grows too weak to carry him any longer. When that happens, the miko dies and Suzaku returns to the book. Then the book will look for a new miko and it'll keep going, affecting many more innocent people. So now we must destroy the book and all who have to do with it. Now we can just simply kill you with one deadly blow and you wouldn't feel a thing..."~~  
  
"Suzaku. will kill me." Kiki's heart pounded at the thought. Slowly she sat up, cringing in pain, breathing hard for a few minutes. Now that she was able to see clearly, she noticed that she didn't recognize the room she was in. Looking down at the comforter on the bed she saw that her whole upper body had been wrapped in bandages. Examining her arms there were tons of band-aids and small cuts and bruises. She remembered how someone had shown up. "That person. saved me, but who was he?  
  
~~"Kiki. try to hold on."~~  
  
Oddly enough it made her smile to think back on that one brief moment before darkness had taken over her. Although she did not know why it did, but she would probably figure out why. It didn't take long for that smile to fade as another thought entered her mind. "They plan to kill everyone who's been associated with the Universe of the Four Gods. Would that mean Niko-chan as well? And my family too. I have to warn everyone before they attack them!"  
  
She placed her feet on the floor and was barely managing to stand. Her body shook violently and everything seemed to spin. Trying to ignore the pain that felt like white-hot needles piercing her skin, she reached out for the door. Grasping the handle she turned it slowly, but someone else pushed it open.  
  
"Kiki what are-"  
  
She looked up and smiled weakly at the person, mouthing out a word she collapsed into their arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki banged on the blue door loudly.  
  
"'Ow long does it take t'answer the god damn door?! Suzaku I've been out 'ere fer. Chichiri ya snail! 'Bout time ya opened up."  
  
The man addressed as Chichiri smiled and held the door open as Tasuki walked in.  
  
"What took ya?"  
  
The smiled faded from his face, "Kiki collapsed no da."  
  
Tasuki sat down in a chair as Chichiri took a seat in one across from Tasuki's, placing a tea tray on the table. His face looked tired and concerned as he took a sip of tea, staring at Tasuki from one eye, the other sealed by a large scar.  
  
"Collapsed? Does tha' mean she woke up?"  
  
"Hai. I sensed her Ki moving and when I went to see what was going on she was by the bedroom door and she collapsed no da ."  
  
The ex-bandit leader nodded eating a cookie. "Mofin awready eh?" he swallowed the small cookie. "She's either really strong, or really stupid."  
  
"Tasuki no da!"  
  
"Gomen! I 'as just jokin."  
  
"This matter isn't something to be joking about no da. Why did you come anyways no da?"  
  
"I came t'see if she was ok. Niko 'an Kouji 'ere suppose t'come too, demo."  
  
"Niko-chan called me earlier, she said she wanted to pick something up before she came over no da."  
  
Tasuki blinked for a second, "Wait, 'hen ya knew I 'as comin over? Ya jerk! Why t'hell ya askin why I came over fer then?"  
  
"Niko mentioned nothing about you coming by Tasuki no da." Chichiri said grinning slightly.  
  
Tasuki muttered something and took another cookie. The two sat in silence for a while and as Tasuki opened his mouth to say something the doorbell rang.  
  
"Come in no da!"  
  
Niko walked into the room smiling, "Konnichiwa minna! Niko and Kouji-kun have arrived!" Tasuki started sniggering wildly, starring at Kouji who was a little red in the face.  
  
"Konnichiwa Niko-chan, Kouji no da. Nice to see you both no da."  
  
"'Ey Chichiri." he glared at the sniggering red head, "Genrou."  
  
"Chichiri-san, I brought you something." She dug into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "I wanted to thank you for watching over Kiki-chan and for saving her too."  
  
Chichiri went SD and waved his hands, "Iie, that is not necessary Niko-chan no da." He returned to normal size, "I don't mind watching over her no da."  
  
"Yea and we all know why too." Tasuki said grinning as Chichiri blushed slightly.  
  
Niko simply ignored Tasuki, "Take it onegai." She held out the envelope smiling at him.  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"You can! Now take it!"  
  
All three men glanced at each other and then at Niko nervously as Chichiri reached out and gently took the envelope.  
  
"There, now how's Kiki-chan doing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shiina sighed as she struggled to keep her brother from moving.  
  
"If you don't keep still I can't help you Hikoru."  
  
"Yea well these primitive methods hurt like hell dammit!'  
  
He stood up, practically knocking her over and caused the bottle of antiseptic to spill over onto the floor. Shiina watched as he kicked the small wooden table into the wall, breaking it and the small glass bottles that once rested upon it.  
  
"Hikoru." she said softly as she raised her index finger and the table, bottles, and antiseptic to replace them selves, new once more. "I can understand your anger, but we have limited resources, so." her eyes focused onto his, "take it out on something else that can't break."  
  
Hikoru frowned and glared at her, but she just continued to stare back. "Your always so god damn calm Shiina. The miko escaped, ALIVE, and the seishi that saved her."  
  
"I know, I saw him too. He has become somewhat stronger since leaving the book."  
  
"Yes, he managed to counter my attack, one of my strongest! It should've killed him with her instantly!! That bastard will pay."  
  
"They will all be put to death, so don't worry about it so much. But I think we should search for those she hasn't found yet."  
  
"Naze? We can't find them ourselves."  
  
"Iie, we can. It's actually simple the more I've thought about it. The first to find will be that healer one, Mitsukake I think his name is. We destroy him and that'll make them somewhat easier to kill. Come now Hikoru, I have to keep cleaning that wound, or else it gets infected."  
  
"Touch me and die!"  
  
Shiina laughed, "You baka."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something else is draining her Ki? What are you talking about?!" Niko asked rather loudly.  
  
"Ki, life force, something else is taking it from her, but I can't figure out what it is no da."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"The force feels like its insider of her no da. I can't think of anything that could cause that to happen no da."  
  
Niko stared into her tea cup sadly, "Poor Kiki-chan, if she was awake she could ask Suzaku to help heal her."  
  
Tasuki cocked his head a little, "Ask Suzaku?"  
  
"Kiki-chan still has a wish left."  
  
Chichiri's eye flashed, "That's it no da!"  
  
The other three jumped slightly, "Nani??" the ask together.  
  
"Its Suzaku! Suzaku is using her Ki to support his own."  
  
"I don't git it." Tasuki said, "Why would he kill 'er off? Doesn't he need 'er still?"  
  
Kouji sighed, "Genrou, I don' think these miko's can support a god fer this long without it taken a effect on them."  
  
Chichiri nodded, "Hai, exactly. The miko's are strong enough to keep the gods in their bodies for an unlimited amount of time no da. They are just supposed to make their wishes and the god returns to its normal form no da."  
  
"I git it now."  
  
"'Bout time ya slow baka."  
  
"Nani?!" Tasuki jumped up glaring at Kouji.  
  
"Tasuki sit down no da. I don't want my house turned into ash no da!"  
  
Niko stood up, "Well I have to go, I have work in the morning," she sighed sadly, but smiled "Thank you again Chichiri-san. Call me if anything happens."  
  
"Of course Niko-chan no da. And you don't have to call me Chichiri-san, Chichiri is just fine no da."  
  
"Hai. Bai-bai Tasuki, Kouji-kun."  
  
Kouji stood up, "I'll uhm, walk ya home."  
  
Tasuki grinned, "Yea, see ya 'Kouji-kun'!"  
  
Kouji punched Tasuki in the shoulder before walking out with Niko.  
  
"Well I suppose I better git goin' too. See ya Chichiri, take care and all that. I'll call ya or somethin."  
  
"Sayonara Tasuki."  
  
"Jaa!"  
  
Chichiri waved from his front door as Tasuki headed down the street. He looked up a little and headed up the stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom he saw Kiki sitting up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on top of them. Hearing the door open she looked over at him. Chichiri crossed the floor and sat down next to her. She smiled softly at him; he returned it with his own.  
  
"How are you feeling no da?"  
  
She sighed slightly, "I can't feel anything."  
  
"You should by lying down no da."  
  
"Its harder to think like that."  
  
"Then here." he leaned her against him, "You shouldn't be sitting like that no da. Feel better now no da?"  
  
She nodded, "Much better. Chichiri."  
  
"Hai no da?"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two weeks no da."  
  
He felt her body tense a little, "Two weeks huh? Feels like its been longer."  
  
"You've been asleep longer than you should've been no da. Demo."  
  
"Suzaku has been draining me, I know. I'm not strong enough to support him anymore. Odds are if I don't ask for that third wish soon he'll kill me. Or they will."  
  
"They no da?"  
  
"Hikoru and Shiina, those two who attacked me. They plan to destroy everyone who's been associated with the book. I'm worried about the others."  
  
"The others are fine no da. They've been visiting a lot no da."  
  
She smiled, "That's good, I don't want anything to happen to them. or you. I've missed you Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri shifted himself and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "I have missed you too Kiki. It's been hard to not be with you since I've come here. I almost lost you when I found you in that glen. It scared me." He squeezed her gently so as not to cause her pain, "I don't know I'd do if I lost you. I don't want to know."  
  
Kiki turned around and hugged him, "I don't want to lose you either! You mean so much to me Chichiri, more than anything else. It hurts to be apart from you and if you left or something happened."  
  
He held her head up in his palms and kissed her deeply. "I will never leave you, never. And I promised you I would always be there to protect you, I plan to keep that promise no matter what." 


End file.
